True Blood - The True Ending
by LoA2012
Summary: What if, in the finale, Sookie had hit Bill with her light... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

True Blood – The True Ending

"I don't want to do this."

"I know you don't", Bill replied to Sookie seconds before she ran into his arms, wrapping herself in his vampire embrace.

"I can't let go", Sookie spoke next to her ear, hoping that moment would last forever.

'I don't want to let go', Bill thought to himself, willing himself to stick to his resolve to sacrifice himself to give Sookie the normal life she deserved.

"It's time"; Bill nearly choked on the words.

As Sookie pulled away from his arms, slowly, the two fell into a kiss. Their hands crawling up one another; their palms finally finding each other's face… holding each other close as their kiss said goodbye.

"Thank you", Bill whispered to Sookie as their lips drew away from each others, his hand still gently pressed against her cheek.

He turned away from her then, and lowered himself into his own grave.

When Bill opened his coffin, he found the photograph he had taken with his human daughter before going off to war; a pair of bloody tears descended onto the glass frame as he recalled his past life.

"You may want to get in before a loose my nerve", Sookie hesitantly spoke the words as she felt tears starting to build in her own eyes.

Bill quietly settled into the coffin; the picture still held in her hand.

"I'm ready", he said looking up at the woman he loved.

"Bill…"

"Yeah"

"I'll never forget you."

"I wish I could say the same", he spoke honestly to her, "but I don't know what happens next."

Sadly, Sookie materialized her fairy light; the last of her fae power. She stared at it for a moment, thinking of the act she was about to commit. Then, Sookie noticed the energy ball starting to pulsate, changing its' color between its' normal peach and pink tone to a pale, blood red.

"Sookie?" Bill called her name from the grave.

"When I asked you this morning, if you realized what you were asking me to give up…" Sookie said plainly as she looked down at him.

"Yeah", he nodded to her.

"I don't think I understood the gravity of it myself, (* _this is where I am going to start changing things _*) for so long I have had this power, even though most of the time I didn't know what it was or where it came from, but now I know; I know who I am. I am Sookie Stackhouse, I'm not some fairy princess and I'm not a vampire bride and I'm not meant to be with anything supernatural… I'm just a waitress."

"Sookie…"

"I love you Bill Compton", she said as she raised her fairy light up above the grave.

"Be happy Sookie", Bill whispered just before Sookie threw her light into the coffin, hitting him directing in his chest… in his heart.

"Bill! BILL!" Sookie cried his name as she shook his body, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Sookie?" Bill weakly spoke.

"Oh Bill", Sookie said, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I don't understand", Bill examined his hands and body as the pair sat up in the coffin.

"Grandpa Niall said that a vampire with HEP-V couldn't be saved with magic."

"Then how am I here?"

"Bill, I could hear your thought earlier, I can't hear vampire thoughts. I think, somehow, with you having got sick from my blood that the disease made you different. I can't really explain it, but when I looked into my light, I just thought that maybe, just maybe, I could kill the vampire… and save the man."

"Sookie… how…"

"My light, I think part of it was in you, in the HEP-V you got from me. My light couldn't destroy itself; so instead of killing you, it made you human again."

"I'm human…" Bill let out a breath; his first one in over a hundred years. "But what about you Sookie… are you…"

"I think so, I mean, I don't have my light anymore, so I guess… I'm human too."

And with that, the lovers kissed.

"Turkey's in."

"Thanks Hun."

"Hey, why don't you let me do that", Bill said referring to getting the rest of the stuff out for their family and friends Thanksgiving dinner.

"Bill…" Sookie said as her husband's arms came up around her from behind; "nothing is going to get done if you start holding me like that."

"I know… you're right", Bill said while he let out a small, breathy laugh. "How's our little one doing?" he asked as his hands ran up and down Sookie's swollen stomach.

"Just fine"; Sookie turned around to face him.

"I love you, Mrs. Compton."

"I'm never going to get tired of that", Sookie grinned ear to ear and then gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before gliding back over to the fridge.


	2. A Word from the Author

Hello,

No, this is not an added chapter to the story… sorry.

However, this is a VERY important message.

There is a new book series on the market, 'Legacy of Atlantis'. The first book 'Legacy of Atlantis Book One: Mara and the Gods' just became available on Amazon and it is a most read. ( Legacy-Atlantis-Book-One-Mara/dp/1511923350/ref=sr_1_11?s=books&amp;ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1430405585&amp;sr=1-11&amp;keywords=legacy+of+atlantis).

There is also a Facebook page, Legacy of Atlantis, that has a information and updates and this fantastic tale of revenge, love, war, magic, technology, and so, SO much more.

Please, give it a look.


End file.
